The Emerging Vixen
by Mistress Kuroko
Summary: Hinata was being chased. She turned down an ally running from her stalker. She could hear his hot gasps of breath close behind her. "N-naru-to!" His eyes glowed bright red with triumph. "Don't worry Hinata. You'll love everything I do." Not Rape. Lemon!


Summary: Hinata was being chased. She turned down an ally running from her stalker. She could hear his hot gasps of breath close behind her. Suddenly Hinata flew forwards as she was captured. "N-naru-to?" She whispered. His eyes glowed bright red with triumph. "Don't worry Hinata. You'll love everything I do."

A/N: I actually got the idea for this story from an _All to Real Fantasy _while I was reading it and because the idea made a story unfold in my head so much that I expanded it. So it's an original since I didn't copy the story. Oh! By the way Gaius The Dagger Mouth (person who wrote_ All to Real Fantasy_) if you're reading this please review. I'd really like your input.

PS: Pleases don't bitch about the disclaimer! It's only a joke that I have going on with my friends.

Disclaimer: Just because I own Itachi doesn't mean I want Naruto! I mean come on, EWWW!

_**Warning: This fiction is rated M for a reason, if you find Lemons offensive please look elsewhere. You have been warned, and any offense taken will be solely you the readers fault and the author shall not be held accountable in any way.**_

The Emerging Vixen

_Men are like flutes the harder you blow them, the louder they are._

Naruto sat at a table in front of Shushuya. He chuckled only slightly drunk on sake. He couldn't actually become drunk, at least not for long periods of time. It had something to do with the Kyuubi's healing chakra that flowed through his veins speeding up his metabolism, or at least that's what he believed Tsunade had told him. He shook his head. If he could recall all of the scientific stuff Tsunade told him then he was no were near drunk enough. Suddenly a gentle hand was on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, worried. This was the first time she'd ever seen him try to get drunk. "A-are you o-ka-y?"

Naruto laughed bitterly. _Was he okay?_ Not even close. "No, Hinata I'm not okay." He snapped and instantly regretted it. The wounded look on her face made him feel like a jackass. "I'm sorry Hinata it's just that I . . ."

Hinata gave him a sad smile. "I-it's o-k-ay, Naruto. You d-on't have to t-tell m-e any-th-ing."

"No . . . no I . . . I want to tell you. . . . Can we go somewhere else?" Hinata blushed and he almost expected her to say no, but then she nodded. Naruto sighed wearily then got up and dropped some money on the table. He held his hand out and waited.

Hinata debated with herself wondering if being alone with him when he was like this was a good thing. It wasn't that she didn't want to comfort him. It was just that—well she always ended up passing out from short exposures to Naruto. How was she going to comfort him if she was passed out? She looked at his out stretched hand. This was _Naruto;_ she at least had to try. She reached out her hand and placed it in his. A shock went up her arm and echoed through the rest of her body. Her wide eyes clashed with confused blue ones.

Naruto shook it off first, tugging Hinata along. "Come on, let's walk for a bit." Hinata stumbled then nodded. They wandered the streets until they were at the benches in front of Konoha.

They stood there in silence. Hinata plucked at the edge of her jacket nervously. "N-naru-to?" She shifted from one foot to the other. It was starting to get dark and though she knew she no longer had a curfew she still liked to be back at the compound so the servants didn't worry.

"It's my fault." He choked out in self deprecated anger.

"W-wha-t?" Hinata asked confused.

He sat down on the bench and gave a bitter laugh. "It's my fault, that Sakura was taken."

"N-nar-uto—" Hinata started to protest.

"No! Don't, it's true." He said firmly. She took a small step towards him. "If hadn't lost control of my Kyuubi she'd still be here!"

Hinata felt herself freeze. "W-wh-hat?"

Naruto looked paralyzed for a moment then gave her a conceited smirk. "That's right you don't know what a monster I am." His voice cracked on the last word. He saw Hinata shake her head frantically trying to deny his words. She'd be just like the others. She'd turn on him once she knew the truth. Naruto knew this, but he couldn't seem to stop.

"No." She said firmly surprising him.

"Yes, Hinata I am a mons—" She cut him off.

"No!" Abruptly he realized she wasn't denying the fact that he was a jinchuuriki but the fact that he was a monster. He felt a part of him soften.

"Hinata, I'm the Nine Tailed Fox's jinchuuriki. You know the one that attacked the village all those years ago." Naruto gave her a smile that he didn't feel. "So I'm a monster." Hinata felt a pang go through her heart. Naruto looked like he was waiting for her to run screaming. She went over and knelt before him.

"You're not a monster Naruto. I don't care if you hold 10,000 demons within you Naruto, _you_ are no monster." She saw the shock in Naruto's eyes.

"You're not afraid?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Not of you, Naruto . . . never of you." Hinata whispered as she watched him shudder in relief.

"It doesn't change the fact that it's still my fault."

"Naruto . . ."

"If I had controlled myself better Kabuto would never have been able to take Sakura."

Hinata reached up, gently cupping his face in her hands, her pale eyes searching his distant blue ones. His eyes darkened in pain. "No! Naruto, you did everything you could."

She was trembling, he could feel it, yet her eyes remained steady. Naruto felt the tears starting to burn in the back of his eyes.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" He croaked out.

"Oh, Naruto . . ." Hinata leaned up, holding him close. She felt a shudder run through him before he buried his face against her neck, and for the first time allowed himself to cry over Sakura.

Slowly his sobs subsided and he pulled back. Naruto reached up and placed his hand on Hinata's pallid cheek. Then hesitantly he bent over until his forehead rested against hers.

He let his navy gaze search hers. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost control—"

"It's alright Naruto." Hinata gave him a reassuring smile. The blond let out a shuddering breath, letting himself get lost in her smile. Caught up in the moment Naruto leaned forward brushing a tender kiss over her lips. He felt Hinata stiffen in surprise and pulled back.

"I-I . . ." She swallowed licking her lips unconsciously. Naruto's focused his eyes on her lips. "N-nar-u-to I—" He slid his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck and slanted his lips over hers, making her gasp. He took advantage of this opening and slid his tongue deep inside her mouth. Nauto held her captive as he explored her mouth. He groaned at how soft she was deepening the kiss. He was rewarded with a whimper, a delicious sound so unlike anything he'd ever heard the heiress make.

Tentatively she thrust her tongue against his. The effect was electrifying.

He growled and began to kiss her aggressively, his tongue stroking hers before exploring every corner of her hot cavern. Then Naruto drew her tongue into his mouth and began to suck on it hungrily, and Hinata couldn't hold back the heated moan that escaped her. Naruto wrapped his spare arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap before letting his knee rub lightly against her sex, forcing her back to arch and her body to tremble.

Suddenly she wrenched herself from his arms, nearly tripping over her own feet. Naruto stood up and took a step towards her, but she held her hand out to ward him away.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I-I can't." With that she turned on her heel and fled.

Naruto felt like banging his head against a tree. _Why did he do that?_ He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He knew _why_ he did it; he just didn't know why he expected her to react differently. Naruto gave a bitter chuckle. He'd just assaulted one of the few people who didn't care about his demon.

"Kami I'm an idiot," _Just because she accepts my demon doesn't mean she wants it._

Suddenly he heard mocking laughter. _**You **_**fool**_**; she didn't run because she didn't want you. She ran because she did.**_

"What the hell are you talking about, you stupid fox?" He heard the Kyuubi chuckle some more. "I'm not in the mood to play your little mind games." Naruto snapped.

_**She's aroused, I can smell her . . . you should be able to as well.**_ Naruto realized he could smell her heady scent and became hard within seconds as the Kyuubi pumped excessive amounts of chakra into his system. Suddenly Naruto felt the over whelming need to find Hinata.

* * *

><p>Hinata ran and didn't look back. She hadn't meant to but she did. <em>What am I gonna' do? What am I gonna' do? What am I gonna' do?<em> I not prepared for this! She cried inwardly. _Why?_ Why did he do that?

She raced around another corner. She didn't even know where she was going. Hinata knew that hopping from roof to roof would be quicker than running blindly but she couldn't focus her chakra to save her life.

Hinata was so busy berating herself that she didn't notice a menacing presence behind her until it was almost on top of her. The only thing that prevented her assailant from grabbing her was her quick reflexes thanks to years of training.

Hinata heard a loud crash behind her and gasped turning around. The sight that met her eyes made her freeze. A shadowy figure loomed not five feet behind her in the middle of the empty street. The figure took a deliberate step towards her causing Hinata to stumble backward.

"W-ho, who are you?" Hinata's whisper was nearly inaudible.

The figure let out a raspy chuckle and answered in a deep voice. "Me? I'm the one whose name you're going to be screaming." Hinata instantly knew that her stalker was defiantly male. And after a thorough Hyuga assessment of the situation decided that it was in her best interest to run.

Naruto laughed quietly to himself as Hinata darted off in the direction of the training ground. Oh, he was going to enjoy hunting her down. Then, _then_ he'd have his reward. What he didn't notice was the Kyubbi's sinister laugher in the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Hinata was being chased. The kunoichi glanced behind her and thought she saw his shadow. She had to speed up before he caught her. She turned down an ally leading her stalker towards the wooded training grounds. Suddenly his hot gasps of breath became very loud as he closed in behind her. Without warning Hinata flew forwards, screaming as she was captured. She closed her eyes, tensing for impact when her assailant flipped them midflight so she landed on his chest. "N-naru-to?" She whispered. His eyes glowed bright red with triumph.<p>

"Don't worry Hinata. You'll love everything I do." His words held such finality that she shivered. He rolled them over. Ripping off her clothes and tossing them aside even as she struggled against him.

"N-no! Naruto please— _Ahhh_!" Hinata arched up off the ground as pleasure surged through her when he pulled her nipple into his mouth. She couldn't believe Naruto was doing this. She didn't understand. Suddenly she was breathless. Was it supposed to feel this good? She should be fighting him more. After all, she was a capable _Hyuga_ kunoichi, she should be able to escape him easily. So was she really going to let this happen?

"Don't fight it Hinata! We both smell your desire." His voice turned husky on the last word. _'We?'_ Hinata wondered faintly as he rubbed himself against her. Her sweet juices seemed to drip out of her. Naruto pulled back with a cruel smirk. He slid his left hand down slowly to Hinata's hip while he pushed a finger deep into her tight core with the other, continually pumping it in and out working up a steady pace. The blond took notice to how easily his finger slid within her slick passage. She nearly screamed as the friction caused pulses of pleasure to wash over her. His shameless eyes were fixed on her sweet pink flesh as he inserted another finger into the place he'd aroused so quickly. Hinata shuddered with desire as unrestrained sounds of pleasure flowed from her lips as he became rougher. He withdrew his fingers showing her how they were covered in her slick fluid. She blushed with embarrassment and desire. "You like what I'm doing, admit it." He hadn't even begun to touch her and she was already soaked. He groaned at the thought, then leaned forward to kiss her.

Gradually, Hinata acknowledged that subconsciously she might have deliberately led him to a secluded area. She'd known that he was following her, yet for the life of her she hadn't screamed for help. Hinata bit the inside of her cheek in indecision. She had his attention at last, so why would she jeopardize it? She was finally going to get the satisfaction she wanted, so why fight? She took a fortifying breath. Of course she was going to let this happen. She gave in and kissed him back hesitantly, rubbing herself against him.

Naruto smiled in triumph as Hinata kissed him back even as a part of him screamed. This was wrong he shouldn't be doing this with Hinata. _**Your innocence disgusts me. She wants it almost as much as you do. You've just been too stupid to see it. **_Snarled theKyuubi as it used its chakra to enhance the desire in Hinata and Naruto's hazy minds. Naruto growled into the kiss, forgetting why he should fight. He was going to make this good for them both. The Kyuubi was right. He wanted it. She wanted it. So there was no reason to deny himself. Naruto pulled back his eyes, lustfully drinking in her naked form.

Without his fingers inside her, Hinata's hips continued to move restlessly and tiny moans escaped her lips as unnatural amounts of pleasure lashed through her body, leaving her feeling incredibly restless with desire. It was almost too much to handle. Naruto sat up; yanking off his jacket and pulling the shirt he wore underneath over his head. His body was as sculpted as she'd imagined it would be. His powerful muscles flexed beneath his skin and Hinata couldn't help but stare, transfixed. Naruto jerked off his pants, freeing his erection while she was distracted.

He knelt between her legs, guiding his length to her opening to tease her gently. Hinata jolted, shuddering at the nearly unbearable to feeling. She wanted—no _needed_ him to make the maddening pleasure stop; it was too much to handle for her first time. He slid himself over her wet folds until she was half crazed with desire. "Na-naruto! Please!"

"Please what, Hinata?" He rocked against her with a particularly hard thrush. Hinata whimpered, then surrendered. The side she kept locked away was breaking free. Her buried desires were suddenly fighting to escape, trying to take control of her actions.

"I-I . . ."

He growled, she was still holding back, he could sense it. It seemed they would have to do things the hard way, and that was fine by him. He'd get what he wanted either way.

Naruto pulled back. "Spread your legs." He let his hands move to her thighs while he gave her a chance to comply. She hesitated then slowly parted her legs. Naruto gave her a harsh smile before he leaned forward and licked his way down to her belly button, pausing only to nip right above he belly button. Abruptly, Hinata let out a cry, her hips thrashing wildly as his tongue gave a long, deliberate sweep across her drenched lips. His groan reverberated through her, making her jerk in shock.

Hinata raised her head to look at him only to find that he was waiting for her to look up. Naruto gave her a dark sensual smile filled with a slight malice before he clamped one arm down across her hips, pinning her to the ground. In a rough voice he whispered something guttural and faintly obscene. His red eyes seemed to glow as he lowered his head, placing his mouth over her nether lips right before he thrust his tongue deep into her. Hinata threw her head back as everything around her exploded. Her mind seemed to fragment until there was no conscious thought, only the pulses of sensation. She thrashed under him, tossing her head back and forth but he held her down mercilessly, throwing her into one orgasm after another. The dark hair kunoichi tried to catch her breath to scream but couldn't seem to.

Terrified, Hinata fought him, afraid that if he didn't stop she'd die from the pleasure. "N-naru-to! Please!"

Naruto tried to steady himself when Hinata bucked her in an effort to get away. Her hips arched into his mouth as she came in wave after wave of orgasms that were tempered with her soft whimpers and screams of absolute pleasure.

It was her sounds of pleasure that drove him over the egde. All he wanted to hear was her screaming his name over and over until _he_ was all she knew. And maybe he was a bit sadistic or maybe it was the Kyuubi's influence, all he knew was that when she begged him to stop it made him want to see what else she would beg for.

Naruto continued to plunge his tongue into her relentlessly, not wanting, no, not able to stop. Hinata was so wet, and the way she tasted . . . it was unlike anything he'd ever had before. She was sweet, and musky, and something else that he couldn't quite describe all he knew was that he would never be able to get enough of it.

He heard Hinata's voice was become hoarse from her screams and it only made him hungrier for her, needier. He loved the fact that she was so responsive.

"Nar-u-to..." She threw her head back moving wildly into his tongue. He continued driving her into orgasm after orgasm not wanting her to stop. Without thinking Naruto lapped up all of her sweet juices to her thighs and back up again. He flicked his tongue over the tip of her before forcing his tongue back inside of her secret core. He was rewarded when Hinata screamed thrown into yet another orgasm.

Naruto finally stoped her knees weakened, and her entire body trembled nonstop. Deliberately he let his lips trail up her body, creating a path from her stomach, to her breast, to her neck and then, to her mouth again. Hinata clutched onto his shoulders weakly, dazed. She opened her eyes slowly as she drifted back to reality, moaning quietly when Naruto pressed soft kisses onto her neck.

Hinata groaned as the unbearable need for Naruto, instead of being sated, grew tenfold and force herself to sit up. She had to get rid of this terrible gnawing ach. Hesitantly, she pushed his back into the ground as she slowly crawled atop him and straddled his hips, looking at his manhood hungrily.

"You want to be in control don't you?" He smirked and she nodded, pink tongue running over plump lips as her hazy gaze remained fixed on him.

Naruto grasped her hips in both hands and roughly pulled her forward, centering the apex of her thighs over his swollen length.

Suddenly reality slammed into her full force as fear sunk its fangs into her.

"God you're beautiful." Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously, drunk with lust.

"Naruto—" Hinata franticly grasped at his hands on her hips. He forced himself to look up at her. What he saw made him want to rip his own heart out. The look of unrestrained terror in Hinata's eyes felt like a physical blow. Somehow Naruto managed to calm himself down enough to try and reassure her.

"Hinata . . . I've wanted you for months . . . been obsessed with you . . ." he placed a gentle hand on her face. "Please, _please_ let me have what I've been imagining."

Hinata let out a shuttered gasp. Naurto Uzumaki, the boy she'd loved for as long as she could remember, wanted _her_. She found that, that fact alone irresistible. Hinata bit her lip and tried to clear her mind of the thick sensual haze that had filled it.

Naruto let out a relieved breathe and leaned up to kiss her before he slid into her. He gritted his teeth fighting himself. A part of him wanted rear up and slam into her over and over again but another part of him . . . the more rational side, was screaming once again.

Hinata stiffened as Naruto slid into her slowly. She closed her eyes and leaned forward digging her nails into his chest. Her muscles convulsed around him in protest as searing pain went through her.

Naruto nearly stopped but when he saw the look of complete trust in her eyes along with something else he couldn't quite identify, he knew he was lost. The Kyuubi chuckled. _**What's a matter kit? Not enjoying this anymore?**_ Anger shot through Naruto. _You did this!_ _You started this!_ The fox didn't answer. Naruto watched as Hinata winced yet again. He began to get desperate and didn't even care that he was about to beg. _Please . . . just make her pain go away_. There was another pause then an amused response. _**Very well.**_ The Kyuubi chuckled again as it used its chakra to enhance the pleasure in their minds once again.

Suddenly something in Hinata cracked, her eyes went half mass and her voice became a sexy rasp that turned Naruto on even more.

"Naruto . . . please, I _need_ you . . ." She let out a shuddered sultry rasp. "You feel so _good_ . . ."

It had felt amazing to have her hot sex sliding up and down over him. Hinata's tight muscles massaged him hard and fast. But slowly the sensation intensified and became all he could think about. He let his eyes drift to the place they were joined and allowed a pained groan to escape from his lips. The sight of her tight core giving way to him was so sexy that it hurt. Hinata's sex spread wide by his shaft would be forever branded in his mind. Naruto watched in fascination as she slid up and down over and over.

Hinata could see the way Naruto was looking at her, noticed the dark hunger and lust in his expression as he watched her sink down on his shaft repeatedly. She was terrified, yet part of her, the bigger part, thrived on him watching her and wanted him to be totally enrapt.

_"Hinata . . ."_

Naruto breathed Hinata's name in awe, caught up in the beauty and heat and raw sexuality she radiated as she rode him. He slid his hands from the firm roundness of her ass, to her hips and encouraging her to press down the same time he raised his hips, forcing himself even deeper inside making her cry out in time with his thrusts. Soon she grew confident, speeding up her motions.

Hinata could feel the rawness in her throat from her strident screams, but she couldn't seem to stop.

Her hips rocked ceaselessly, up and down, driving him deep inside her tight passage which she couldn't recall ever being so wet. Every time he thrust up into her, colors exploded across her vision and another cry would be torn from her lips.

"Do you want to come?" Naruto rumbled in awe, eyes focused on her face contorted in ecstasy.

"Yes, please!" She begged.

His chuckle was strained as he let a hand stray from her hips to massage the toned cheek of her ass before he bucked up harder, extracting another delighted cry from the pale eyed kunoichi.

"Then say you're mine." He ordered, roughly.

"I'm yours!" Hinata sobbed, as she continued to rock fervently against him, loving the feeling of him inside her. She didn't care that they were outside or that it was starting to rain. All she cared about was the sensation of being filled by him.

"More," Naruto commanded through clenched teeth as he thrust up to meet her pistoning hips. "Tell me who you belong to."

"Please!" Hinata whimpered, not answering, her head thrown back in ecstasy. "I need it so bad, it hurts. I'm so close, please!"

"Tell me!" He growled as he felt her silk strands graze his thighs even as uncertainty filled his mind.

"You, Naruto! You!" She cried out in desperation. Naruto smirked in triumph as masculine pride filled him.

"Good."

He rapidly moved both hands to her hips and rolled over taking her with him. A breathless sigh escaped her. He gave her another smirk, except this time, it was full of sexual intent. Suddenly he was on his knees, gripping her hips in his hands.

Her breath left her in a keening cry as heat radiated outward from the place they were joined. He was going deep inside her, touching all the right places, sending electric shocks of pleasure through her with every forward thrust. The tightness in her lower abdomen was beginning to become unbearable, the pressure built up to the point where something had to give.

"Oh...oh...mmm...ah! Nar-u-tooooo!" Hinata choked out before she threw her head back in a silent scream.

Instantly, Hinata's vision was awash in white as her womb clenched tightly before erupting in spasms so intense, her whole body shook with the force of it. She let out a feminine cry of ecstasy. Hinata had never felt something so intensely primal and pleasurable. Naruto let out a groan as he finally came then slowly leaned forward onto Hinata's naked chest noticing that she was shuddering uncontrollably. Finally Hinata stilled and the last thing that floated through her mind as exhaustion consumed her was that this had been the most erotic thing she'd ever done.

Naruto cradled Hinata to him. What had he done? She snuggled into him. _I gave her so much pleasure that she passed out._ A part of him thought smugly. He shook his head how could he have let himself lose control? And now that he'd had her. _Tasted her_. Heard her moans and cries for more he knew that it was only a matter of time before he needed her again. He could already feel his body stirring for her. He gazed at the marks he'd left on her body. "I have to get her home." Slowly he forced himself to get dressed. Naruto looked around at Hinata's tattered clothing, shaking his head in disgust. "I should have just undressed her." But he hadn't been thinking. He pulled off his jacket wrapping it around her in regret. Naruto glanced at the shreds of clothing around them and grimaced. He'd have to come back and clean this up. No one could ever find out what happened here. If they did they would probably disown Hinata because he'd "sullied" her or something else stupid like that. His hold tightened around her unconsciously. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up slowly as sun streamed through her window. She sat up then winced slightly as a twinge of pain assaulted her. What happened last night? She focused hard for a moment. Flickers of Naruto holding her down while he pumped in and out of her while she screamed in pleasure, as well as herself riding him up and down assaulted her. Th-that hadn't happened! Had it? She wouldn't do something like that! Would she? The kunoichi dashed into the bathroom uncertain what was real and what wasn't.<p>

Hinata blushed gently as she stared in the mirror. So it had happened . . . and . . . she'd done all those things! Not only had she done all those things but Naruto had left his claim all over her. Her face turned completely red as she saw the prominent marks. Hinata reached up touching one at the base of her throat. Now she admitted to herself once again that she had deliberately led him to a secluded area. She hadn't screamed for help because she didn't want to rely on any one and she believed herself to be a capable kunoichi. Not only that but, she'd almost been sure it was Naruto who had been following her. But why would he do that when he never noticed her before? She jumped when someone knocked quietly yet firmly on her door. "Hinata?" Hiashi called.

"D-don't come in! I'm taking a shower!"

Hiashi raised his eyebrows. There was no sound coming from the shower. He shook his head she was probably about to get into one. "When you finish you are to meet me and the Elders. There is something important we must talk about."

"H-hai!" She heard his footsteps fade away. Hinata jumped into the shower turning it on as she panicked. What if they find out? What if they can tell? The kunoichi scrubbed herself down vigorously. I-I can't let them find out! After a while she forced herself out of the shower and dried off. Hinata got dressed slowly as she prepared for the meeting with the Elders. She straightened her appearance franticly trying to calm her mind.

"Hinata!" Hiashi called impatiently.

"C-coming!" Hinata checked her image in the mirror one last time before dashing out of the room. She slowed down once she reached the meeting room. The kunoichi sucked in a fortifying breath then hesitantly opened the door and entered the room. Her father coldly motioned for her to sit in front of the Elders.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at the head of his bed gritting his teeth. He couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. He could still taste her on his tongue. <em>Shit!<em> How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? He wanted nothing more than to spend hours learning her body. He wanted to know every place that made her go weak in the knees. Every place that made her cry out and beg for more. Damn it, he wanted to know everything about her. Not just what made her go over the edge —though that was what he wanted to know the most at the moment— but what made her laugh. He wanted to know her hopes and . . . dreams. It probably made him sound completely pathetic but he really wanted to know.

He should go talk to her— _And say what? Hi, Hinata I attacked you last night and now I can't seem to get it out of my head. Oh, you can't either? Oh, it'll always be one of the worst nights of your life. Wait, you can't stand the sight of me . . . but I—Hinata? Hinata, wait!_ Yeah . . . that'll go over well.

Out of the blue an unbidden thought occurred to him. _What if she got pregnant?_ _SHIT! _He hadn't even considered that last night. Damn it! If she became pregnant; all that sneaking around the Hyuga compound would have been for nothing.

Naruto forced himself to calm down. He and Hinata had to talk. They would figure this out. Then after that they could go back to being friends. He banged his head against the wall. That was easier said than done. All he wanted to do was forget the rest of the world and spend all day in bed learning her body.

_No_, the best choice for him would be to stay away from her. "If only I could." Murmured the blond jinchuuriki.

* * *

><p>"No!" Hinata snapped in anger. They wanted to marry her off! She was so stunned that she forgot who she was talking to.<p>

"You cannot say no." One of the elders stated incredulously. Hinata paled for a moment as she felt her father's hard stare; then straightened her back as an image of Naruto flashed through her head strengthening her resolve.

"And yet I just did so." Her voice was cold and unfeeling. "I may have bowed to the Elders' will in the past but no longer. In trying to force me into a marriage against my will in order to preserve an outdated Hyuga law you have instead forced my hand." She squeezed her hands together causing her knuckles to turn white. "I will not be married off to a weak excuse of a shinobi because you wish to get rid of me. I am the next head of the Hyuga clan and you will respect me as such. I will not allow some unknown man to usurp my position. Now if you'll excuse me there are some matters I need to attend to." With that she stood up and left the room full of shocked faces.

She continued walking without letting her shock and fear mar her features. She knew they were still watching her but she also knew that if she stayed here she would break down. Where could she go? Naruto's image flashed through her head again. She bit her lip. Yes, she'd go to Naruto's; they had a lot they needed to talk about anyway.

* * *

><p><em>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK <em>

Naruto sat up when he hear a delicate rapping on his apartment door. The blond stood up tiredly and strode over to the door.

"Hinata!" Naruto said in surprise. She gave him a hesitant smile and stood there awkwardly for a moment. Naruto snapped himself out of his trance. "Would you like to come in?" She nodded, giving him a serene smile as she stepped in.

He closed the door taking a deep breath before her turned to her.

"Hinata—"

"Naruto—"

They both paused, giving each other knowing smiles.

"Y-you go first." She stuttered out.

"Hinata, I . . . I'm sorry."

Hinata felt like she'd been slapped in the face. "W-wh-at?" The best night of her life and he was taking it back?

"I lost control of the Kyuubi." Naruto snapped angry with himself. "_Again_. None of this would have happened."

"W-h-wh-at?" Hurt rolled through her.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "Hinata . . . last night . . . I— we . . ." The blond jinchuuriki struggled trying to get Hinata to understand without having to say it. Finally he gave up and just came out with it. "Hinata. . . last night . . . I didn't use a condom . . ."

Hinata felt he face turn red. "U-uh . . . i-i-t's okay . . . I-I'm on birth control . . ."

"_What?_" Naruto gasped incredulously.

"All kunoichi are put on them once they reach a certain age . . ." She whispered.

"Oh . . ." He said dumbly before becoming lost in his own thoughts.

She took a nervous step forward struggling against her own fears as well as her introverted personality. He deserved to know . . . _but what if he thought she was only a fling?_ Hinata unexpectedly remembered what Sakura had told to her before she disappeared.

"_Hinata, you have to fight for what you want . . . love is about taking risks. If you don't tell him how you feel you may never get another chance . . ."_

"Naruto, I love you . . ." Hinata whispered before she could stop herself. She watched as her words finally registered in his mind.

"Y-y-ou can't mean that— Hinata you have your family and clan . . . they wouldn't— you can't give that all up for me—"

"Naruto! I don't care about that!" He stood there motionless terrified of what she was saying. ". . . I only want you . . ."

Naruto nearly caved. She'd just told him everything he'd ever wanted to hear. How could he turn her away? He struggled with himself silently.

He'd stay away from her because she deserve better.

Naruto forced himself not to look at her. "Look . . . I think it's best if we just . . . don't see each other."

Hinata rushed forward placing her hands on his chest. Her head was shaking violently, "No! Naruto, no!"

"We had our fun but it's over now." She looked like he'd slapped her across the face. There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry Hinata . . ." She looked at him with pleading ivory eyes. He remained silent grating his teeth. Slowly Hinata pulled back flashing him a pained smile.

"So . . . I-I guess this is good bye." With that she turned and fled through Naruto's apartment door.

His blue eyes remained on the door Hinata had just escaped from. Naruto clenched his fists so tightly he was sure the bones would snap. He was such a bastard and he hated himself for it. He wasn't sure when he'd developed an inner Sasuke but he sure as hell didn't like it.

Hinata's pale eyes flickered in his mind. They'd been full of tears. No. He wasn't Sasuke. He couldn't leave things like this between them.

* * *

><p>Did it mean anything to him? Hinata thought she covered her face with her hands and cried. Of course it didn't mean anything; he was being controlled by the Kyuubi. Why had she thought any differently, there was no way Naruto would notice her in the first place. No one ever noticed her! And they had a good reason for not doing so. She could barely make a declarative sentence. She cried harder.<p>

All of a sudden she felt rather than heard someone behind her. Hinata whirled around and let out a gasp. _**Sakura!**_ But she wasn't alone. The man she was leaning on made the Hyuga heiress step back.

"Itachi . . ."

Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Thanks!

~~ Mistress Kuroko ~~

End Chapter


End file.
